1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to semiconductor devices and, in particular, to self-aligned silicon carbide power MESFETs and to a method of making the same.
2. Background of the Technology
Silicon Carbide Metal-Semiconductor-Field-Effect-Transistors (i.e., MESFETs) have attracted a tremendous attention of developers as ideal devices for high power continuous-wave (CW) high-frequency (S and X band) linear wide bandwidth monolithic microwave integrated circuits MICs) [1].
Significant successes have been achieved in the development of power SiC MESFET devices in the past decade. However, certain issues with these devices remain to be solved. In particular, one of the major problems preventing wide commercialization of power SiC MESFETs is current instability due to trapping effects.
Trapping effects occur when electrons get trapped by acceptor-like levels either in the semi-insulating (SI) substrate (a phenomenon which is commonly referred to as “backgating”) or at the surface (i.e., surface trapping).
The use of a p-type buffer layer to separate the channel from the substrate has been shown to reduce backgating [2]. The use of recently introduced high-purity semi-insulating substrates has also been reported to significantly minimize current instabilities caused by backgating effects [3].
There are several ways to reduce surface trapping effects. First, various techniques may be employed to passivate interface states. However, even after advanced passivation, the interface state density remains in the 1012 range [4].
An alternative approach is to use device structures that minimize the influence of interface traps on current stability by distancing the main current stream away from the surface. Encouraging results have been reported in work where devices with different structures were compared in terms of current stability [5].
There still exists a need for power SiC MESFETs having greater current stability.